


Death and Marriage

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, enjoy?, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Dean has an amazing Christmas.





	

Dean wasn't averse to the idea of Christmas. He had never been a huge supported of the holiday, but neither had he been outspokenly protesting against it. But, today, with Sam snuggled up next to him under a blanket, his mom laughing at something on the TV, he was overwhelmingly excited about it.

The presents were still sitting under the brightly lit tree; Sam had insisted that he needed to wake up a little before diving in to all of the "Christmas stuff." And, honestly, Dean was fine with that. Sam laying lazily against him while the scent of coffee drifted up. Yeah, he was fine with it.

Sam craned his neck a little to kiss Dean's cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

Dean tore himself out of his thoughts and smiled at his brother, weaving a hand into his hair. "Christmas," he answered vaguely. Sam smiled and relaxed again.

"It's pretty great, huh?" Dean hummed his agreement.

Their mom smiled in her chair, eyes crinkling. "We should open the presents now."

Sam's eyes lit up as though he were still a little kid, and he zipped to the floor by the tree, sitting cross-legged.

Dean chuckled and sat behind him, pulling Sam's back against his chest. He reached around to grab a small, brightly colored present labeled, "To: Sammy" and handed it to the warm presence in front of him.

Sam unwrapped it cautiously, attempting to salvage as much of the wrapping paper as possible. Dean smiled and kissed Sam's neck while watching him unwrap the small, black box.

He opened it to reveal a small, gold wedding band. "Well?" Dean whispered.

Sam smiled sadly before turning around and giving his brother a chaste kiss. "Dean," he started. "You can't marry a dead man."

Tears started to form in Dean's eyes as the fantasy washed away. He tried to grab onto something, his mom, his brother, the ring, anything, but it all faded away.

"I know," Dean whispered into the empty room, tears falling onto the bed sheets. 

Dean had never been a huge supporter of Christmas, but, being alone on the holiday, not being able to think of anything but Sam, Dean hated it.


End file.
